Goku Shows off his Instant Transmission
by Loverofheroes
Summary: Just a dumb little DBZ fanfic about Goku, Yamcha, Vegeta and Bulma. Read it and find out. Rated M for adult words and sexuality


**A Dragon Ball Comedy: "Goku Shows Off his Instant Transmission" **

**Written by Christopher .J.**

**Dragon Ball and all characters are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Viz Media and FUNimation**

Outside the terrace of the Capsule Corp building, Bulma and Yamcha are having a nice dinner while Vegeta, in his pink shirt, just stares at them with anger as usual. "..And then I told the umpire" said Yamcha, who is making a joke about his baseball career "'If you say you're not blind, then I'm deaf!" Bulma laughs and says "Oh, Yamcha. You are so funny." Vegeta just grunts and then says "If any of you idiots need me, I will be in the bathroom" Vegeta walks away and then Bulma gets up. "Oh yeah," said Bulma. "I just remembered. I need to go check out the repairs of the gravity room. Be back in…a moment." Bulma soon walks away. However, instead of going outside, she heads into her room with Vegeta inside…

As Yamcha waits for his girlfriend to come back, he begins to suddenly feel a ki. "Wow!" said Yamcha. "That's a mighty powerful ki. Is that Goku?" Soon, he begins to hear noises coming from Goku, Bulma and Vegeta! "What the…?" is what Yamcha asks himself before he heads into her room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" screamed Yamcha, shocked and angered at the sight of his girlfriend and Vegeta, half-naked in bed together. "Oh, hey Yamcha!" said Goku, who is blissfully unaware at what is happening right now. "Yamcha, I can explain…" said Bulma trying to comfort Yamcha, but her pushes her away and points at the Saiyan prince. "I knew you were always looking at her funny, you BASTARD!" shouted Yamcha. Vegeta simply laughs and says "Oh, please. She wanted me from the beginning. All I needed was my good looks and strength." "Yeah right!" said Bulma. "You were a virgin when we did it together." Vegeta gets angry and shouted denials at her. Yamcha, on the other hand, was still pissed at what was happening. "You two-timing whore!" said Yamcha. "You always get upset when a girl looks at me, even when I respectfully told them I was dating and was faithful, but when you look at a guy, you FUCK them!" Goku, slowly getting what was going on, tries to calm the situation down. "Calm down, Yamcha" said Goku. "I'm sure there's a logical reason for all this…"

"LOGICAL REASON?" shouted Yamcha. "MY GIRLFRIEND OF 10 YEARS GOES UP AND SLEEPS WITH THE MAN RESPONSIBLE FOR MY DEATH!" Yamcha then goes on his knees and cries. Bulma comes up to Yamcha and tries to comfort him, while Vegeta laughs. Goku then tries to break the ice and says "You know, I've been practicing my instant transmission technique." "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, GOKU?" shouted Bulma, who knew that Goku wasn't really making the situation better. "I thought you loved me" Yamcha said while crying. "I know, baby." said Bulma. "But this doesn't change anything. "IT CHANGES EVERYTHING!" shouted Yamcha. "What, how you're penis just got smaller than it already is by learning this" Vegeta said while laughing. Yamcha leaps into Vegeta and begins fighting. Goku soon tries to break them up. He succeeds.

"You know what? I'm done." said Yamcha, who is getting up and leaving. Bulma tearfully grabs him, but he pulls her off before leaving the building. Goku then turns to Vegeta and says "So, did'ja become a Super Saiyan, yet?" "Not yet, but I am trying and I will surpass you, clown" said Vegeta. Bulma then comes back into the room, sobbing. This causes an akward silence. "So, um…" said Goku. "I'll guess I'll be leaving now" Goku then places his two fingers on his forehead. "Yeah, why don't you just get the fuck out of here, please?" Bulma bitterly said when Goku begins to teleports away.

"So, you wanna do it?" asked Vegeta. Bulma sighs and says "Why not?" Bulma leaps into the bed, and they both begin they're lovemaking, which lasted for at least 30 minutes, due to Vegeta coming too fast after 5 minutes in between at first.

**Epilouge:**

Trunks is born. Bulma and Vegeta got married after the Cell incident, and their sex life was….marginally better than before.

Yamcha found a new girlfriend…who, after a week of dating, cheated on him again. He did find a newer, more faithful one, though.

Goku died in the Cell Games after teleporting to King Kai's planet to leave a self-exploding Cell.

* Well, I hope you like it. Personally, it may not sound so funny. In my opinion, it isn't but I tried. I just wanna know if you think so. If your confused, this was inspired from the Robot Chicken sketch about the Trojan condom man. It's really funny. You should check it out :D


End file.
